madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness: Project Nexus
Madness: Project Nexus is a Madness Combat game. It was released on March 25th, 2012. The current version is V1.6, last updated 4/11/12. The development team is as follows- *Krinkels did art duties and design. *The-Swain programmed all features and groundwork for the combat system from scratch. *Cheshyre (Soundtrack) *Luis designed the UI and menu system *Afro-Ninja and Mike provided code support at various times. The game focuses on an episode-based gameplay, with different characters to play as, along with an arena mode where you can create your own character and upgrade your gear and weapons. New stages and episodes will be released in future updates. There will be 3 Episodes in total, with an appearance from the entire Madness Combat cast. The game is sponsored by Newgrounds.com. ''Madness: Project Nexus on Newgrounds '' Teaser Trailer for Project Nexus Features The following is a list of confirmed features of Madness Project Nexus. *New weapons, as realistic as possible. *The game has an Episode-Stage based gameplay system. New episodes and sets of stages will be released later in future updates. There will be 3 Episodes in total. *Hank, Sanford, and Deimos are playable characters (in story). *An Arena Mode, where you can customise your character/gear/stats/squad. *A large variety of foes. *Fight along side AI characters. *Almost every gun has a black, silver, and gold version. All pistols have laser-guided or silenced versions. *A wide variety of medals to earn. Unreleased Features *An RPG Mode *A Paintball Mode *A Zombie Mode, where you hunt zombies with weapons you find. *Dual Wielding *Grappling/Throwing *Executions *Jesus will be a playable character. *Appearances from the the entire Madness Combat cast will be made. Controls *'WASD:' Moves the character. (Double tap to run) *'Mouse:' Aim. *'Left Click:' Fire/attack. *'Q:' Swap between primary and secondary weapons. *'E:' Throw current weapon, pick up weapon (When unarmed) *'R:' Reload. *'Spacebar: '''Dodge/block,open doors,interact. *'Shift:' Bullet-time.(When bar is not empty) Gameplay Story Mode The Story Mode gameplay consists of an Episode with multiple stages that are unlocked as the previous stages are completed. Within each stage, up to four characters can be playable (One player, 3 AI). Before starting the stage, the player can choose which character to play as, and which characters to set as the AI. Each stage consists of different rooms, each room must be cleared of enemies before proceeding to the next. Each stage has a specific goal or objective, which must be completed in order to finish the stage. Weapons dropped by enemies may be picked up if you are not holding a weapon. You may hold up to two weapons at once. Special weapons, such as Sanford's Hook cannot be discarded. Sanford's hook, which is a melee weapon, also acts as a ranged weapon when the throw button (E) is pressed. It then returns to Sanford. Along with a health bar, you also have a TAC-BAR. The TAC BAR conists of four bars, and recharges over time. When you are hit, the TAC-BAR loses a bar. As long as the bar does not empty, your health with not degrade. A.T.P. Agents and OBSV Agents also have TAC-BARs of their own how many bars they have is depending on what difficulty you set it to. Each time an enemy is killed, the bullet-time meter increases. Once it is full, the player may press Shift to enter bullet-time, where all movements are reduced to slow motion. However, certain perks in Arena Combat Mode keeps the player's movement speed intact. However, having low health will end bullet-time prematurely. Interactive items, such as lockers, can be opened with the spacebar to reveal extra weaponry, or to prime explosives on objects to destroy them. Arena Combat Mode Arena Mode is a game mode where you can create your own unique character and play through the Nexus Training Program. Stats, weapons, and gear can be upgraded and bought as you level up your character. For a full list of all gear that can be obtained, see the Equipment article. You can also hire squadmates to fight alongside you in the arena. Each time you complete a wave (or die) you will earn a set amount of cash and experience based on your performance. Using this cash you can purchase weapons, gear, and hire squadmates. If you die during a wave, the next time you enter the arena you will start over at Wave 1. You will also lose the weapon you were carrying, but you will retain your armor and secondary weapon (if you have one). The current known wave limit is Unknown. When you level up, you are given 3 skill points and 3 stat points to spend. Stats enhance your combat, whilst skills increase your efficiency with certain weapons. After every 5 points that are spent on a certain stat or skill, a perk is unlocked. Each stat and skill have a max at 30 points. The Level limit is also unknown as it can go beyond 100. Squadmates tend to be very expensive to hire (depending on their level), but can be very useful if equiped properly. At the Hire Merc screen, it will display the name of the mercenary, their level, and their primary skill. After hiring a mercenary, they will become your squadmate and have the capablity to level up. After that, you can decided when/which squadmates to bring into waves. You can also equip them with gear, but you cannot change their stats. During a wave, your squadmates will be signified with a green belt, if they die, you will lose them, and will be removed from your squad. You can have as many as you want, but can only use up to 6 squadmates in combat with max. Leadership. Each each time you earn one Leadership perk, you gain the ability to use one additional squadmate. There are 8 special mercs your can hire: Jesus, Deimos, Sanford, Hank, and Tricky, along with Krinkles, Blockhead, and The Swain. As Version 1.5, the waves system goes something like this; *Wave 1: Grunts, hand-to-hand combat, grunts armed with melee weapons appear near the end. About 24 AAHW Units. *Wave 2: Introduces enemies with pistols. *Wave 3-4: Mostly grunts, a first few L337s, mostly pistols, some melee. About 33 AAHW Units. *Wave 5-6: Half L337, Half Grunts. One of the 33 AAHW Units will be an ATP, appearing at the end of the wave. *Wave 7-11: Similar ratio of L337 to Grunts, but 41 AAHW Units including one ATP. *Wave 12: First G03LM Mk1 (These appear every 12 waves until Wave 36) in addition to 41 AAHW Units. *Wave 13-16: Introduces use of more advanced weaponry like SMGs, shotguns, and machine guns. 49 AAHW Units. *Wave 17-28: One OBSV Agent at the end of each wave. No grunts. ATP usage scaled up. ATP ratio to L337 goes up steadily. NOTE: AAHW Unit Count Unknown after Wave 24. *Wave 24: Two G03LM Mk1s in addition to 49 enemy units. *Wave 29-30: Many A.T.P and OBSV Agents, few L337. *Wave 31-35: No L337, A.T.P and OBSV Agents. *Wave 36: Three G03LM Mk1s, along with OBSV Agents. *Wave 37-48: One-Three G03LM Mk2 (s), one-three G03LM Mk1 (s), only OBSV Agents. *Wave 49-???: Four G03LM Mk2 , four G03LM Mk1 , Only OBSV Agents. Episodes 'Episode 1: Project Nexus' A plan to stop Project Nexus is at hand. Hank, Sanford, and Deimos are playable in this episode. '1-A Jail' In order to bring about the destruction of the Nexus Project and the Nexus Training Program, Hank has been hired to enlist the help of incarcerated agents Sanford and Deimos. Hank is the only playable character in this stage, the goal of the stage is to locate Sanford and Deimos and help them escape. '1-B Armory' We're in danger of Nexus Units advancing their equipment loadouts. Hank is required elsewhere, so Sanford and Deimos will have to infiltrate the Armory and put an end to the Nexus weapon stockpile. Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to locate all weapons crates in the Armory and destroy them. '1-C Com-Tower' Opposition is getting stiff. The probability of hitting the Headquaters of Project Nexus with any reliability will be nil unless we can disrupt its communications array. Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to locate all communications terminals and destroy them. '1-D Barracks' With Nexus Units reeling from the satelite blackout, we may now launch a stealth strike against their most precious and plentiful resource: their manpower. Kill them all! Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to kill all enemies within the Barracks. '1-E Recon Hut' With the Communication Tower down and the Barracks totally obliterated, the Nexus has been forced to adapt. Engineers have been dispatched to convert a nearby Recon Hut into a new Com-Tower. Disable the facility. Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to find the newly put up communications terminal and destroy it '1-F Stronghold' Intercepted transmissions report the deployment of new G03LM Mk1 units for training at the Nexus Stronghold. Infiltrate the facility, learn what you can, and eliminate this new threat. Sanford and Deimos are playable charaters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to kill all the G03LM enemies within the Stronghold. To kill the G03LMs, you must hit them with melee attacks until their faceplate falls off. Then you may attack them as normal. '1-G Bar' It's time to prepare for the final assault on the Nexus Headquarters. A nearby bar is operating as a front for a munitions depot, and hitting the location will benefit us twofold: we'll be well-equipped for the final battle, Nexus morale will plummet. Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to get to the munitions deposit. This is also the stage where you fight the G03LM Mk2. '1-H Nexus H.Q. Agents Sanford and Deimos will follow Hank into the heart of Project Nexus and eliminate all threats. The Nexus Training Program is still a mystery to us. Discover what you can, and take no prisoners. Hank, Sanford, and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to uncover Project Nexus. MAG Agent N is the final boss of this stage. Screenshots What.jpg|The first screenshot. What2.jpg|The second screenshot. what3.jpg|The third screenshot, this is of arena mode what4.jpg|The screenshot The-Swain released. 424172 316164378438055 103268429727652 809432 171324487 n.jpg|A screenshot taken from the Teaser of the supposed Character Builder. Madnessnexus.png|The main menu, as seen during the initial release. Mercenaries.png|The bonus characters on Arena Mode YEAH.png Sin nombre.png|Your TAC-Bar doesn't increase after level 61. Medals *'''Mercy (5 Points): Don't kill any traitors or cowards in Mission 1-A. *'Slaughter Rank: Greenhorn (5 Points):' Kill 50 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Nexus Victory Easy (10 Points):' Defeat the Nexus HQ on Easy Difficulty. *'Nexus Victory Normal (10 Points):' Defeat the Nexus HQ on Normal Difficulty. *'Slaughter Rank: Bloodied (10 Points):' Kill 200 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Impaler (10 Points):' Kill 350 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Savior's Sword: (25 Points):' Find Jesus' hidden blade in story mode. *'Nexus Victory Hard (25 Points):' Defeat the Nexus HQ on Hard Difficulty. *'Slaughter Rank: Wargod (25 Points):' Kill 600 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Psychopath (25 Points):' Kill 1000 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Seas of Blood (25 Points):' Kill 2000 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Impossible (50 Points):' Kill 5000 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Greater than 9000 (50 Points):' Kill 9001 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Do What Comes Natural (100 Points):' Defeat the Nexus HQ on Hard Difficulty without playing as Hank. *'Slaughter Rank: Genocider (100 Points):' Kill 53,594 enemies in Arena Mode (Pfffft Good Luck!) *'''MEDAL Can You Hear Me Now (5 points): '''Listen to the secret tutorial text. Version History Version 1.0 *Initial release of the game. *Story Mode and Arena Combat Mode available. *Episode 1: Project Nexus available. Version 1.2 *Various bug fixes. *Medals released and approved. *Highest Wave reached and Kill Count added to Arena Combat Mode. *New preloader. Version 1.3 *Various bug fixes. Version 1.4 *Various bug fixes. *Arena Combat Mode now shows total career kills/waves, if you reset your character and create a new one, your new total kills and highest waves will be added on to your career kills/waves. *Updated game save feature. **Unfortunatly, when the new save data was updated during this update in order to fix bugs, all currently saved Story Mode data was lost. *In Arena Combat Mode, your current wave is now shown on the arena wall. Version 1.5 *Improved AI Pathfinding. *New medal- Savior's Sword (25 Points) *New weapons (BrowningHP, Fiveseven, M11, Uzi) and equipment in Arena Combat Mode. *Improved wave system in Arena Combat Mode. *Mute Music option added. Version 1.6 *Bug fixes. *New weapons. USP Match, OTs-33, TAR-21, Luger P08 *New equipment in Arena Mode, Tricky Mask, various goggles, caps, G03LM armor, etc. *Changed weapon prices in Arena Mode, Now Based on the ammunition instead of power Trivia *The game was originally called "Madness Interactive 2", as stated here. *In Arena Combat Mode, Hank, Sanford, Deimos, Jesus, and Tricky can be hired as squadmates. *In Arena Combat Mode, bonus characters such as Krinkels, The Swain, and Blockhead can be hired as squadmates. *The game was originally submitted under the Movies category. *Hank is seen in his common MC7 appearance, instead of his most recent MC10 looks. *In Story Mode, when your character dies, fuzzy, random messages flashes across the screen such as "YOU CANNOT DIE!", and "GET UP!", similar to when Tricky revived Hank in MC7. *The Swain confirmed that Jesus will make an appearance as a playable character later on, and that he will have powers like resurrection and bullet deflecting. *All of the guns found in the game have three different color forms. A dark colored version, a gray or white version, and a golden version. *This is the second time a color other than black or gray is aplied to the gun, the first being the P90. *The best weapon in the game is the M-249 for it's ammo. *In Arena Combat Mode, when you reload and take out the stock and put a new one in, switch to your other weapon before he puts the stock in and the stock will still be on the floor, switch back to your primary weapon, and the stock is still there, but still unloaded, so you can do this over and over again without reloading. *Episode 2 of Project Nexus will be longer than Episode 1. *In the first level of Episode 1, at some point the tutorial will talk about the TAC-Bar. If you stay in the room and let the text say all he has to say, you will unlock a secret medal. *This is the second time bruising from punches has been seen, The first is when Mag Agent V4 receving blows from Mag Hank. *In Arena Mode, it's possible to hire a henchman named "Heisenberg". This is a reference to the series "Breaking Bad". *In Arena Mode, there is a medal "Slaughter Rank : Genocider" Which is Acheved when you kill 53,594 ememies. This may be a referance to the Dead Rising Zombie Genocider achievement in which you kill the entire population of Willamette, Colorado being 53,594 people. *In Arena Mode, it is possible to hire a charecter named "Alucard". This is most likely a referance to Kouta Hirano's Hellsing. *In Arena Mode, if an enemy is hiding behind a barrel, the round will end if there are no other enemies left. *In Arena Mode, even if you have max stats, you will still gain upgrade points which then further on you'll Have nothing to do with them. *It is possible to take all four bars of the TAC-bar away at once. *If you open the game in a Flash Decompiler, the name of the arena mode's main char can be see : SUPERAGENT. *In arena mode, there seems to be no limit to what you can level up your character to as it can go beyond 100. Category:Games Category:Madness: Project Nexus